Soumis
by Line Legacy
Summary: Acostumbrado a dominar, era su turno de ser dominado. (Raoul ÇaRoule x Shu Todoroki) [Drabble.]


**N.A:** Pues estoy aquí de regreso.

La verdad no comprendo muy bien el fundamento para esta ship pero se ven hermosos juntos, por eso los shipeo, LOL.

Tampoco entiendo bien de donde me salió la idea y el headcanon que empleé, simplemente llego y ya.

La apariencia de los personajes que planteo aquí es la de la portada.

Cars no me pertenece, ni la imagen de portada (la robe por ahí). Créditos a sus respectivos autores.

 **Advertencias:** OoC (tal vez, no lo se.), yaoi y un sutil lime (supongo).

* * *

A Shu le gustaba dominar, tener el control de las cosas, ser el que manda. Así había sido casi toda su vida pero en ese momento de su vida, las cosas se le fueron un poco de las manos, la razón: Raoul ÇaRoule.

Estaba siendo sometido por aquel francés y lo peor era que de cierta manera le gustaba. Le complacía estar en un rol diferente, sentir como Raoul se adueñaba de su cuerpo, de cómo recorría cada centímetro de su piel sin pudor alguno, de cómo hacían aquel acto al que Raoul llamaba _"faire l'amour"._

Nadie se hubiera imaginado que Shu Todoraki se hubiera encaprichado con el piloto francés desde el primer WGP donde estuvieron juntos. Desde ese momento sólo quería, no, necesitaba tenerlo bajo su poder, disfrutar del cuerpo ajeno y subyugarlo. Lo logró con éxito una única y líquida vez, suficiente para él pero no para ÇaRoule, él buscaba enseñarle al vítreo japonés lo que era el amor. Una excusa algo floja para decir que quería volver a compartir la noche. Y en efecto hubo un segundo encuentro.

Nadie los vio irse de la fiesta por el triunfo de Max Schnell, era tal su necesidad de volver a ser uno que no había sido necesario que ingirieran algo de alcohol. A diferencia de la primera vez, Raoul era el que tenía en sus manos a Shu, esta vez sí hizo uso de su fuerza para tener el control del asunto, desprendiendo en su totalidad del traje del japonés y forzando los besos a los que Shu mostraba resistencia, la última -y única- vez que estuvieron juntos no hubo ni un sólo contacto labio a labio, cosa que al parecer le había disgustado al francés. Eran tan profundos que llegaban a ser embriagantes, haciendo perder poco a poco a Shu la lucidez cada vez que sentía como su boca era profanada. Raoul era un experto en usar su lengua, no había duda en ello, pero no solo la usaba para invadir los labios ajenos.

Los movimientos de ÇaRoule no eran para nada rudos, eran más suaves y delicados pero Shu no podía evitar sentirse doblegado. ¿Qué pensaría su _familia_ si se enterara que el imponente Shu Todoroki estaba siendo controlado a la merced de alguien más? Seguramente perdería todo el respeto que le tenían, y lo perdería más si se enteraran que lo estaba disfrutando.

–Shu… ngh… Shu.– Repetía sin parar Raoul, tratando de encontrar los ojos castaños con sus ojos azules, buscaba hacer ese contacto más íntimo pero no lo lograba. Todoroki trataba de mantenerse fuerte, tratando de silenciar aquellos sonidos guturales que quería escuchar el francés, y evitando su mirada, era vergonzoso tener que ver esos ojos ceruelos suplicantes, pero no podía mantenerse impenetrable cuando pudo sentir que su punto dulce era tocado.

No negaba que al principio fue doloroso, no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, siempre era Shu el que provocaba aflicción a los demás nunca alguien le había provocado dolor, nadie excepto el hombre que le había tatuado el majestuoso dragón rojo que portaba con orgullo en su espalda y parte de su hombro izquierdo -similar al que estaba dibujado en la carrocería de su auto- pero que era desconocido para los que no eran miembros de la _familia_. Raoul lo había descubierto aquella noche cuando le quito la camisa a la fuerza, resaltaba realmente bien en su piel pálida sin embargo no esperaba encontrarse con aquella dolorosa pieza de arte en el cuerpo del japonés.

A pesar de que Raoul tenía el control sobre Shu, su expresión de tranquilidad nunca se iba de su rostro, esa sonrisa sincera y casi burlona que le daba su característico aire infantil y enérgico seguía ahí. Mientras que la fría expresión de Shu ya se había roto, mostrando un rostro que incluso él mismo desconocía, uno azorado.

ÇaRoule comenzaba a cumplir parte de su cometido, demostrando que incluso el reservado Shu Todoroki podía tener más gama de emociones y facetas a las que siempre mostraba en las pistas, incluso más de las que le había demostrado en su primer encuentro carnal. Había roto la perfecta y fría máscara de porcelana que siempre tenía, solo faltaría destruir los muros que rodeaban los sentimientos del japonés, no había bromeado con decirle que le enseñaría lo que era el amor.

–¿Por qué tienes ese tatuaje?– La curiosidad era grande en él, y su tono de voz no lo ocultaba.

–Si te lo dijera tendría que matarte, _Rauru-san_.– Respondió sin emoción o expresión alguna, trataba de recuperar su compostura y reconstruir su careta de indiferencia.

–Puedo correr el riesgo _mon amour._ – Respondió con insolencia mientras lo sujetaba por la cintura para posteriormente comenzar a besarlo.

Shu volvía a caer en los encantos de Raoul, aquellos a los que él llamaba sumisión. ¿Quién diría que un simple chico podía someter a un futuro _k_ _umichō_ (*)de aquella manera?

* * *

(*) _Kumichō,_ es el jefe de la yakuza.

Sipe, es un headcanon algo extraño. Creo que debería dejar de trasnocharme y sacar ideas raras.


End file.
